


Dream yet Not a Dream

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Dream yet not a dream</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dream yet Not a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dream yet not a dream

Title: Dream yet not a dream

Recipient: Issei (NewGamePlus)

Fandom: Persona 4

Characters/pairing: Kanji + Yosuke/Souji(MC)

Rating: PG

Warnings: Stream of Conciousness. Because of this, fic may be incomprehensible. Beyond that? Nothing. Not even spoilers.

Summary/teaser/thumbnail: Kanjji always says that Souji likes Yosuke. Mr. headphones doesn't believe it, but still dreams.

Notes: For the Dreamwidth community: NewGamePlus. I really considered dropping out because NOTHING was coming out. At the very last second, I thought of Yosuke's POV, of music, and whatever came to mind without worrying about anything. Music used was: Suncatcher-Epic(7 Skies Remix), Suncatcher-Epic, Simon O'Shine & Sergey Nevone - Timesync Machine (Original Mix), and Tiësto ft. Jónsi - Kaleidoscope.

* * *

Kanji knows things, sees things, does things, knows how to do things. Yosuke knows this while he taps his foot to music coming from headphones. Yosuke bops his head from side to side watching nothing, but knowing that Kanji is near making the gods knew what and who knew who cared. Kanji understands things, understands people far more than people will give him credit for. Yosuke knows this while he tilts his head from side to side before finding his mind soaring above the clouds and yet he is still standing over Inaba watching only himself touch the sun.

Souji is next to him, holding him, being close to him, soaring the skies while on the ground to music that lifts one to the sky while keeping that same one on the ground. Kanji knows. Yosuke says nothing tapping his foot on the solid earth no longer imagining Souji because he sees Kanji while spinning to music that no one but Yosuke hears. Kanji smiles. Yosuke looks over the small, sleepy town yet does not see it. Souji is with him. Dream. Dream yet not a dream. Yosuke finds himself swaying to music that views him as a willing puppet. Kanji smiles. Souji is far yet very close.

Yosuke sees a sunset over quiet Inaba. Kanji continues to smile before leaving for a home that not many have dared to visit. Things are quieting down now while the music dies only to be reborn shortly. Souji is near, but Yosuke does not believe.

Same music yet different. Original track not a remix. No difference to Yosuke as he continues to bob his head from side to side ignoring everything everyone one else. All but Kanji, who knows, who sees, who smiles and says, "He likes you."

Yosuke doesn't hear this. Doesn't believe this. It's a dream. Dream yet not a dream. Friends. Yosuke assumes friends, assumes nothing more than friends, assumes nothing else, but still tilts his head side to side while his foot dances against the Junes stone while everyone is eating, drinking, being merry, being hungry, being everything Yosuke cares nothing about. Souji is around. He is smiling too with his grayish hair and face that seems too old for his age. Souji is nice looking, nice boy, good boy, strong boy. Likes Yosuke, but music sends Junes boy back into the sky, towards the sun, the moon, the clouds, the stars. Souji is with him, flying high, flying everywhere beyond the light. Yosuke closes his eyes, letting the music lift him far past Junes, past Inaba, back down to earth tapping his foot against the earth that does not fly. Souji is with him with a quiet smile, watching, knowing. Yosuke spins, taps, bobs his head against hypnotic trance. Kanji watches, knowing far too much, claiming, talking, smug, "Souji likes you. Don't you notice?"

Yosuke does not believe. Wants to, but doesn't. Sees beyond friendship as a dream. Dream yet not a dream while music forever plays. While dancing in his mind's eye. Souji is with him, smiling a quiet smile. Maybe he dreams too. Dreams without dreaming. Yosuke looks down while the music dies again. /Please don't die. Don't like Junes music. Don't die yet. Come alive again. Whatever/. Fades into nothingness at least for awhile.

Another day. Another song. Another place in Inaba while dreaming of somewhere else. Dream yet not a dream. Yosuke follows the beats as always. Nothing new, never old. He dreams of cities, of lights that glow like glitter, like jewels, like whatever sense Yosuke is no poet. He dreams away from Inaba with Souji smiling by his side. Kanji grins as always. "You like him too, right?"

Yosuke says nothing but listens to Kanji, to music, but is still silent because music takes him far from Inaba, away from Junes, away from everything like TVs and going into a different world. Music is going quiet now, but not over. Nowhere near over. Instead, he flies again over mountains, over streams, through cloudy mists and sparkling sunlight. Souji is with him smiling a sun ray smile under grayish hair and grayish eyes. He looks older than he is. Quiet again, but nowhere near over. Souji vanishes. Yosuke sees Kanji again, shaking his head, looking tough as nails like always. Yet Kanji knows, Kanji sees and understands all too well while Yosuke tilts his head from side to side while the music takes him to bright clubs full of people. Full of Souji.

It's still Inaba and no music in the world will change that, but the dreams remain. Dreams yet not dreams while Souji continues to stay close to Yosuke and they soar through the skies against the wind over mountain streams and suns blocked by mountains not from Inaba. Music is fast again, as usual, and it keeps Yosuke from dying around boredom. Yes, there is adventure, but there is also small, quiet Inaba while the music fades again before fading more and then slowly, but surely stops.

Great song of dignity on this fine day in Inaba. Kanji laughs. He knows far more than he should. "I knew it! You like him! Just like he likes you!"

Yosuke hears a voice, a nice high pitched voice that belongs to no one but the singer set to music that sounds like a kaleidoscope. Yosuke sees the changing images, the colors black and white and grey. Many more colors, but Souji is there with a happy smile on his face. He's quiet. So quiet, and it's no wonder that Kanji ends up being the mouthpiece without meaning to. Yosuke marches without marching to the beat of a drummer that it not a drummer, but it is his own. Souji is with him, but thankfully Kanji is not so there is no knowing smile, no "he likes you, don't you know? Can't you see that?" Only knowing what is real, what is not a dream but Inaba. Yosuke closes his eyes, absorbing the effects of music that eliminates the need for drugs.

Yosuke bobs his body now while his head does the same. Souji looks at him, wanting to dance too, but is a little too shy. Soon they will dance together and fly over Inaba in a psychedelic light. A dream yet not a dream. Sort of like when a door and not a door, only the answer is not "when it's ajar." It's some else. It's something Souji and Yosuke both feel as they melt into an embrace while the music fades all too quickly yet not fast enough.


End file.
